Quítate la ropa, tenemos que hablar
by Viernestrece
Summary: Porque sí, quizás Kagura y sus putas hormonas querían follarse una y otra vez a Gin-chan


**Rating:** _T por insinuaciones sexuales._

 **Advertencia:** _Vocabulario soez y algo de OoC (Out of Character)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Gintama no me pertenece, todos los derechos al gorila._

* * *

 **QUÍTATE LA ROPA, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**

 _Porque sí, quizás Kagura y sus putas hormonas querían follarse una y otra vez a Gin-chan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vale, puede que quizás Kagura sí que piense —bastante a menudo— que a Gin-chan le sobra una que otra prenda de ropa (los pantalones, principalmente). Y sí, puede que ella esté bastante consciente de que aquel pensamiento no es de los más sanos que ha tenido en su vida.

Pero las cosas se han dado así, y Kagura solo quiere pillarlo desprevenido y meter sus manos por la ropa y _tocar_ _lo_.

Kagura está atravesando esa asquerosa etapa que los humanos llaman _pubertad_ y ella está hasta los ovarios de la jodida pubertad y las putas hormonas que no la dejan tranquila _(Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan)_. Porque ella quiere abrazarle y apretarse contra él, y pasear sus manos por los músculos de su abdomen, y... —y mostrarle cuanto ha crecido, maldita sea, que ella no es tonta y sabe (que dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas) como funciona todo ese maldito rollo de las abejas y las flores— Y se está muriendo de la vergüenza.

Y de abstinencia, si es que se puede morir por no tener algo que, hasta hacía relativamente poco, ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba con tanta urgencia _(Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan)_. Y quizás ahora entendía un poco más aquello de _el encanto de un hombre maduro_ (bueno, a medias, es Gin-chan, después de todo).

Y Gin-chan otra vez, y Kagura, y las hormonas, y todo aquello era una jodida putada y ella quería y quería y quería (y quizás era que pasaba mucho tiempo con el Sádico últimamente) atarle sus fuertes manos —y montarlo— y aprovecharse de la situación. _Y de él, ya que estaba._ Y luego encajar sus caderas con las de Gin-chan y...

Y quizás la cosa radicaba también en ese estúpido _crush_ _platónico_ que había desarrollado con los años y que era como un jodido martillo directo en sus sienes (y quizás por eso todo es _Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan_ y no cualquier otro mindundi de por ahí que fuera un mejor partido que aquel imbécil con permanente natural). Pero no era su culpa, no. Era culpa de Gin-chan por ser masculino, y alto, y fuerte, y oler bien y ser el mayor referente masculino de Kagura en cinco años (y joder, como afecta la ausencia de la moral sanguínea).

Empero, lo peor de todo, es que el muy imbécil no se daba cuenta (o aparentaba no hacerlo) de como ella se acercaba más de lo normal, y lo abrazaba, y usaba aquel alarmante doble sentido que había estado practicando últimamente —y que hasta Shinpachi había atrapado al vuelo y acababa retirándose, incómodo, con alguna pobre excusa—. Ni mucho menos de como ella, de algún modo, siempre acababa haciendo los movimientos adecuados para rozarlo, de la manera que fuese. Y quizás parecía más estar en pleno celo que en aquella cosa que era la pubertad, pero no había más.

Y Kagura se estaba hartando, porque desde un principio las indirectas no eran lo suyo. Ella era una mujer decidida y valiente, que sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello... Y que se estaba cansando de que el retrasado mental que había aceptado (no sin esfuerzo y ayuda en el proceso) como su objetivo de deseo hormonal y romántico bajo su propio pesar, ni siquiera pestañeara cuando ella se inclinaba hacia él y desabrochaba un poco de más el cierre de su vestido y juntaba un poco sus brazos y ( _oh, una jodida vista indecente_ ), o cuando sacaba un poco más la pierna desnuda de su falda, y le ponía los pies sobre su regazo y ( _oh, un jodido inútil ciego)_.

—Gin-chan —hubo dicho un buen día, parándose frente a él en el sofá, con rostro serio y brazos cruzados, impidiéndole un vistazo de su amada Ketsuno Ana en el televisor (que asco que le estaba cogiendo a esa mujer)—. _Hagámoslo_. Ahora.

—¿Perdón?

Y Gintoki pensó que quizás Kagura había vuelto a sus problemas con el lenguaje o que él se estaba volviendo un jodido sordo y un viejo verde porque _vamos,_ _ella no ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho_.

Ah, pero le quedó bastante claro que definitivamente _sí había dicho lo que creyó que había dicho_ cuando ella se le lanzó encima y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa negra y le sonrió de aquella manera que gritaba _peligro._

Y su maldita moral y su conciencia de por medio. Que si bien no era del todo un adulto quería al menos aparentarlo (porque uno de los dos tenía que pensar racionalmente y estaba claro que Kagura estaba más ocupada desnudándolo con la mirada —y no solo con la mirada— y haciéndolo sentir como una mierda porque, vale, había una zona de su cuerpo sobre la que él no tenía completo control racional en esos momentos).

Y joder. Maldito fuese su "Gin-chan, no puedes rechazarme si me estás sobando el culo". Porque (porque sus manos no le hacían caso y él solo la quería más y más cerca, como el jodido salido que, tenía aceptado, era) con un totalmente racional, convincente (al menos para él, y así no se sentía tan mal, pensaba) y explícito monólogo sobre lo que ella quería hacer, _y hacerle_ (que esto fue lo que termino por convencerlo), quedó en claro que Kagura Yato quería follar con Sakata Gintoki —una y otra y otra vez hasta que la puta pubertad y las más putas hormonas la dejasen tranquila (y luego de eso quizás alguna vez más)—, y se lo había hecho saber por activa y por pasiva.

Y esa última analogía era, de nuevo, otro resquicio del jodido doble sentido. Porque Kagura hacía nudos muy resistentes, había comprobado.

Y que constase en acta que él, claramente, había intentado resistirse (aunque no por mucho tiempo y no con el suficiente énfasis) y que allí, las únicas avergonzadas debían ser Kagura Yato y sus jodidas hormonas que se le habían tirado encima y que él no tenía la culpa de tener pene y de que Kagura hubiera decidido que era hora de crecer y tener curvas (y saber usarlas), joder.

Porque sí, quizás Kagura y sus putas hormonas querían follarse una y otra vez a Gin-chan, pero eh, si al menos él pudiera dejar de manosearla como un condenado cerdo, quizás podría ser tomado un poco más en serio.

* * *

 **Bien, no puedo decir exáctamente que es ésta cosa de aquí.**

 **Yo solo quería empezar a ver Gintama y (como masoquista que soy) he empezado a autospoilearme y no puedo parar ahora y (matadme).**

 **Así que, ahora formalmente, estreno esta cuenta y quiero daros las gracias a todos por leer esta mierda sin sentido, como a mi me gustan los fics.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

 **Viernestrece**


End file.
